Le match sans fin
by Leyounette
Summary: Trois choses peuvent faire sortir Arthur de son flegme légendaire : attendre, Amérique et France. Quand les trois sont réunis pour le plus long match de l'histoire du tennis, même les scones ne peuvent plus rien pour le calme de l'Angleterre. FrUk


**Auteur :** Leyounette

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à Himaruya Hidekaz

**Résumé : **Trois choses peuvent faire sortir Arthur de son flegme légendaire : attendre, Amérique et France. Quand les trois sont réunis pour le plus long match de l'histoire du tennis, même les scones ne peuvent plus rien pour le calme de l'Angleterre.

**Rating :** T par prudence

**Couple :** FranceXAngleterre (FrancisXArthur)

**Petit blablatage : **

Bonjour tout le monde !

Sans doute avez vous entendu parler il y a quelque semaine d'un match de tennis du tournoi de Wimbledon qui a explosé un grand nombre de record dans ce sport. Ce match opposait un Français, Mahut, à un Américain, Isner, le tout lors d'un tournoi anglais... Il ne m'en a pas fallu plus pour partir dans un délire sans nom, aidée en cela par ma soeur adorée Tsuki Yoru. Voici donc le résultat dudit délire : si vous voulez en savoir plus sur ce match, tapez « Match Isner - Mahut lors du tournoi de Wimbledon 2010 » sur wikipédia. J'espère que cela vous plaira au moins un peu ^^''

Merci infiniment donc à Tsuki Yoru pour son soutien, sa relecture et sa présence inestimable (et le résumé ! xD), et aussi à Talim76 !

* * *

Tout avait commencé sur les courts de Wimbledon un mardi de juin, pour un match opposant un Français à un Américain.

Francis et Alfred s'étaient avancés sur le court, raquette à la main. Assis dans les tribunes à une excellente place (il était l'organisateur de ce tournoi après tout !), Arthur avait laissé un regard connaisseur s'attarder sur la tenue du Français. Le short de ce dernier était d'ailleurs assez moulant... L'Anglais savourait le spectacle quand le continental remarqua son attention et lui fit un clin d'œil aguicheur. Arthur détourna aussitôt les yeux, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles – plutôt mourir que d'admettre qu'il avait maté ce dépravé ! Il se concentra donc plutôt sur son ancienne colonie. Qu'est-ce que son petit Alfred avait grandi ! Il n'en revenait toujours pas.

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions sur la croissance de l'Américain par l'arrivée de l'arbitre et l'échange de la traditionnelle poignée de main.

Le match débuta et Arthur regarda les premiers échanges avec plaisir. Il avait toujours aimé le tennis. Un sport calme, avec une façon de compter les points presque aussi compliquée que son système de mesure de longueur. Il ne pouvait qu'apprécier.

Le premier set fut remporté six jeux à quatre par Alfred. L'Anglais l'applaudit, tout en se demandant qui il devait soutenir. Il adorerait embêter Francis si celui-ci venait à perdre mais il l'asticotait déjà suffisamment avec son élimination précoce de la coupe du monde de football, s'il rajoutait de l'huile sur le feu, le Français était capable de se vexer pour de bon et Arthur ne tenait pas spécialement à faire plus ample connaissance avec le canapé du salon de son amant. D'un autre côté, il n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Alfred le match nul qu'avait obtenu son équipe lors du match USA/Angleterre de cette même coupe du monde . Le deuxième set revint à Francis et l'Anglais arrêta son choix : il serait pour ce match d'une neutralité absolue, digne de Vash en personne.

Le public encourageait les deux joueurs, qui attaquaient vaillamment leur troisième set, aucun des deux ne voulant céder la victoire à l'autre et Arthur laissa son esprit vagabonder loin des gazons de Wimbledon. Si Francis gagnait, il voudrait à coup sûr fêter sa victoire, et il avait une manière bien à lui – et très agréable – de célébrer ce genre d'événements. Si au contraire il perdait, l'Anglais se ferait un plaisir de consoler son voisin d'Outre-Manche. Dans tous les cas, la soirée s'annonçait des plus intéressantes.

Francis remporta le troisième set sous les applaudissement des spectateurs.

Arthur s'enfonça un peu plus confortablement sur son siège. On s'approchait des trois heures de jeu. Le match durerait au mieux encore un set, au pire deux, rien d'insurmontable. Les autres matchs du tournoi qui avaient atteint un cinquième set s'étaient achevés sur des 15-13 ou scores du même acabit. Arthur n'avait donc qu'à prendre un peu son mal en patience, ce n'était pas quelques minutes supplémentaires qui le tueraient...

Une spectatrice à droite de l'Anglais fit remarquer à son amie l'endurance dont faisaient preuve les deux tennismen. Arthur ne put retenir un sourire en coin. Il le savait très bien lui, que Francis ne manquait pas d'endurance... quel que soit le domaine concerné.

D'ailleurs, à le voir ainsi, de plus en plus en sueur, courir d'un bout à l'autre du court dans ce short si mignon, haletant... VLAM ! Gifle mentale. Il aurait tout le temps de se consacrer à ses pensées déviantes une fois le match fini.

Alfred parvint à ravir le quatrième set à son adversaire. Arthur soupira : on était bon pour un cinquième... Si ça continuait comme ça, la nuit allait tomber et il deviendrait impossible de poursuivre le match...

Arthur ricana. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas la pluie qui interromperait un de ses matchs ! Francis et son Roland Garros ne pouvaient pas en dire autant. Nouveau rictus du Britannique.

Il sourit beaucoup moins quand il vit l'arbitre descendre de sa chaise et parler aux deux adversaires. Il y eut quelques minutes de discussion puis il fut décidé que le match serait poursuivi le lendemain mais s'arrêtait pour aujourd'hui à cause de la nuit tombante.

Le grognement de mécontentement de l'Anglais fut étouffé par les applaudissements du public.

...

- Je suis é-pui-sé !

Francis s'écroula sur le lit du Britannique sans plus de cérémonie.

- Hey Froggie ! Va te laver d'abord ! Ne salope pas mes draps avec ta sueur !

De mauvaise grâce, le continental s'arracha aux moelleuses couettes et se traîna tant bien que mal jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il en ressortit au bout de ce qu'il sembla une éternité pour l'Anglais qui rongeait de plus en plus son frein – et qui envisagea même à un moment d'aller voir dans la salle d'eau si Francis ne s'était pas endormi dans la baignoire.

L'aîné parvint cependant à rejoindre le lit et s'y affala dans un soupir de bonheur.

- Je suis crevé !

Arthur, qui voyait sa soirée se profiler de plus en plus mal, lâcha, grinçant :

- Pas étonnant, vu le temps que tu as passé à courir ! Pourquoi tu t'acharnes comme ça contre Alfred ?

- … Je t'aurais bien répondu par honneur, mais je sais que ce concept t'est inconnu, répliqua Francis dans un ricannement.

Le Britannique grogna. Même à moitié mort de fatigue, son voisin conservait son ironie.

- Enfin, tu vas pouvoir dormir sur tes deux oreilles Thuthur, je risque pas de te harceler ce soir...

- Hmph ! C'est pas moi qui m'en plaindrai froggie !

Seul la respiration lente du sommeil lui répondit et Arthur se glissa à son tour sous les draps, seul avec sa mauvaise foi. Il aimait beaucoup moins le tennis tout d'un coup.

...

Le même cinéma recommença le lendemain en début d'après-midi. Le match reprit là où il s'était arrêté – deux sets partout – avec Arthur dans les gradins. Ce dernier nota d'ailleurs que les tribunes étaient plus garnies que la veille. Le cinquième set commença et les jeux défilèrent peu à peu sur le tableau d'affichage. Aucun des deux joueurs ne lâchaient prise.

Le Britannique eut rapidement l'impression que l'on rejouait sous ses yeux les mêmes scènes que le mardi. Les joueurs rivalisaient toujours d'ace et se révélaient toujours incapable de créer l'écart de jeux nécessaire à la victoire.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand les deux joueurs parvinrent à 15 jeux partout. L'heure de la libération ne tarderait plus maintenant et une fois le match fini, il pourrait compenser sa frustration de la soirée précédente...

… Si ledit match se décidait à finir un jour.

En voyant les jeux s'accumuler au tableau d'affichage – 25 partout - sans qu'aucun des deux joueurs ne se démarque, Arthur lâcha un soupir mécontent et s'agita, nerveux. Qu'ils se dépêchent de clore de match ! Il avait des projets, lui ! Et il ne permettrait pas qu'un match de tennis les contrarie un soir de plus !

Mais visiblement, les deux tennismen ne partageaient pas son impatience. Depuis combien de temps durait cet interminable duel ? Bien plus longtemps que les autres matchs du tournoi en tous cas.

Le mécontentement de l'Anglais se mua en franche irritation lorsqu'il vit 35 à 35 au score. Alfred avait vraiment le chic pour le priver de Francis ! Tout ce temps que ce stupide Frenchy passait à courir après cette stupide balle pour tenter de vaincre cette stupide ancienne colonie aurait pu être exploité de façon tellement plus constructive...

L'arrivée d'Antonio et Vash quelques heures plus tard, aux alentours de 19 heures, ne le rassura pas le moins du monde. Surtout quand l'Espagnol, après avoir crié son encouragement à son complice de quatre cents coups, se tourna vers le Britannique, les yeux brillants d'excitation :

- Tu sais qu'ils sont en train d'exploser tous les records ?

Arthur haussa vaguement un sourcil, avec un mauvais pressentiment.

- Ils en sont presque à huit heures de match ! Le précédent record, c'était de six heures et quelques... C'est vraiment exceptionnel, non ? Dommage que Romano ne soit pas là pour voir ça...

- A croire qu'ils le font exprès, lâcha le Suisse.

La lumière se fit soudain l'esprit d'Arthur.

Non... Ils n'oseraient tout de même pas ? Non, c'était une idée ridicule. Vash était un peu parano sur les bords, tout le monde le savait.

Francis et Alfred n'auraient eu aucun intérêt à faire s'éterniser ce match, non ?... A moins qu'ils ne veuillent le frustrer sexuellement. Sauf que Francis se trouvait aussi embêté que lui dans l'affaire. Et Alfred n'était pas censé savoir comment son grand frère occupait ses soirées avec le continental !

… Oui, bon, en même temps, mettre « occuper », « soirée » et « France » dans la même phrase revenait obligatoirement à sous-entendre une quelconque activité sexuelle. Mais Alfred était encore trop jeune pour savoir ces choses-là n'est-ce pas ?

Arthur s'empressa de chasser de son esprit un certain souvenir concernant Alfred, un bureau et la fin de la Guerre Froide. Heureusement qu'Ivan était occupé à encourager ses propres joueuses sur un autre court.

On atteignit les 45 jeux partout et aucun des deux adversaires ne semblaient lâcher le morceau. Antonio s'enthousiasmait, ravi à l'idée d'assister à un match d'anthologie. La persévérance avec laquelle les deux joueurs refusaient de céder replongea Arthur dans ses réflexions. Passé l'agacement provoqué par un manque prolongé de proximité physique avec son rival préféré, une certaine inquiétude naissait peu à peu chez le Britannique. Si ce duel continuait à se prolonger ainsi, c'était tout son tournoi qui allait prendre du retard, puisque les matchs du premier tour définissaient les joueurs du second.

La lumière se fit à nouveau en lui.

Non... Francis ne pouvait quand même pas faire durer ce match pour son simple plaisir ? Rien que pour le faire chier en l'empêchant de poursuivrele tournoi de Wimbledon ?

D'accord Arthur l'avait taquiné avec sa Bérézina footballistique de la Fifa, d'accord le Français était rancunier, mais pas à ce point tout de même ! C'était impossible !

Ce ne fut qu'alors que l'Anglais se souvint qu'impossible n'était pas français. Il lui semblait presque entendre le rire machiavélique du continental en fond sonore. Soupçonneux, il chercha à croiser le regard de son coupable. Celui-ci lui adressa un grand sourire malgré l'épuisement qui se lisait sus ses traits – les deux joueurs semblaient sur le point de s'évanouir à chaque balle.

Arthur n'en doutait plus désormais, son voisin tentait de ruiner son beau tournoi ! Dire qu'Alfred entrait dans le jeu de Francis. Il en grinça des dents, si fort que Vash se tourna vers lui. Ah, les traîtres !

Il fallait qu'il mette immédiatement fin à ce match, pour le bien de son tournoi et de sa vie sexuelle ! Il regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir instauré une limite de temps dans ses règles comme Australie. Comment arrêter ce match ? Attendre que l'un des deux s'écroule de fatigue ? Arthur n'avait jamais pensé regretter que Francis soit si endurant mais pour une fois il maudit la résistance du continental. Quant à Alfred, tant qu'il était en mode « je suis un héros ! », inutile de compter sur la moindre faiblesse de sa part.

Ironie suprême, il en vint même à prier que la pluie arrive et interrompe le match. Il s'apprêtait à demander à Vash de chanter histoire d'aider un peu la météo, quand l'arbitre, d'un commun accord avec les tennismen, annonça à nouveau le report au lendemain de la suite du match, après 59 jeux partout.

Antonio comptait les heures de jeux : on approchait les dix heures, dont sept rien que pour le dernier set, le précédent record était explosé, sans parler de ceux du nombre de jeux ou d'ace par match, mais aucune de ces chiffres n'arracha un sourire au pays organisateur du tournoi.

Et ce match hors norme gâcha pour le deuxième jour consécutif la soirée d'Arthur – Francis s'effondra dans les bras de Morphée à peine le lit atteint.

Ce qui n'arrangea pas du tout la frustration sexuelle et la mauvaise humeur du Britannique.

Le jeudi, Arthur était d'humeur si catastrophique que les organisateurs de Wimbledon osèrent à peine s'approcher de son bureau pour lui demander quoi faire si jamais le match ne se terminait pas aujourd'hui. L'Anglais leur répliqua sans ménagement que le match finirait aujourd'hui – ou il allait en personne arracher les yeux de Francis. On ne complotait pas l'échec d'une de ses compétitions de renommée internationale sans en subir les conséquences. Arthur se rappela d'ailleurs avec inquiétude que le tennis était aussi une discipline olympique : Francis serait-il capable de lui pourrir de la même façon ses JO 2012 ?

Les gradins étaient bondés lorsque le match reprit à 16h30. Les deux joueurs entrèrent sur le court, acclamés par les spectateurs. Cette fois-ci, Arthur avait prévu le coup et amené des provisions pour survivre aux interminables heures du match. Il était déjà frustré et énervé, hors de question qu'il ait en plus faim et qu'il se contente des barres de céréales infectes qu'un distributeur proposait à l'entrée des courts. Rien n'égalait ses scones. Quand Francis passa devant lui avec un grand sourire, l'Anglais fut d'ailleurs pris d'une furieuse envie de lui balancer un ou deux de ses gâteaux à la figure. Vash, toujours assis à ses côtés, devina son intention :

- Ne tente pas ça, tes trucs sont tellement durs que ça lui crèverait un œil.

Arthur le fusilla du regard mais se garda de répondre que c'était justement pour ça qu'il comptait les lui lancer. Antonio lui tapota gentiment sur l'épaule pour l'apaiser – et sauver les yeux de l'un de ses meilleurs amis – tout en lui proposant de lui amener des tomates s'il voulait la prochaine fois – plus tachant mais moins dangereux.

Loin de se douter qu'il avait de peu échapper à des missiles air-sol particulièrement redoutables, Francis se plaça face à Alfred et le match reprit.

Les deux adversaires ne jouaient que depuis cinq minutes que déjà Arthur poussait un soupir de désespoir. Voilà que ça repartait comme en 14 : à chaque fois que l'un des deux joueurs gagnait un jeu, l'autre remportait inévitablement le suivant.

60-59. 60-60. 61-60...

Ce match n'en finirait jamais. Son tournoi était perdu.

L'Anglais décida de noyer son chagrin dans le thé qu'il avait amené. Match historique de tennis ou pas, il était 5 PM, l'heure du thé et rien n'était plus sacré en Angleterre, hormis la Reine. A sa cinquième tasse cul-sec, le Britannique se dit que les deux adversaires proposaient une version moderne et sportive du mythe de Sisyphe : ils étaient sans doute condamnés pour le reste de leur vie à poursuivre ce duel maudit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait à Dieu pour mériter ça ?

… Ah oui, il avait créé une branche indépendante de l'Eglise. Il avait de temps en temps tendance à l'oublier.

Arthur méditait sur la pertinence de certains de ses choix religieux quand il remarqua les premiers signes de faiblesse chez le Français. Il n'osa tout d'abord pas y croire. 58-58. 59-58. Puis l'imaginable survint : 60-58. Alfred avait obtenu deux jeux d'affilées.

Il avait gagné.

Il venait de remporter le plus long match de tennis de l'histoire.

Comme un seul homme, la foule se leva et applaudit chaleureusement les deux joueur. Ces derniers se rejoignirent au filet, sous le cri de joie d'Arthur... qui se changea en hurlement de rage quand Alfred et Francis tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en se donnant de grandes tapes dans le dos pour se féliciter. Après trois putains de jours d'attente, il était le seul autorisé à toucher Francis !

Les deux joueurs se séparèrent et saluèrent le public. L'Européen souriait mais Arthur put lire la déception et la tristesse dans ses yeux. Sa jalousie retomba comme l'un de ces soufflés au fromage qu'il ratait immanquablement.

Il ne protesta pas quand les journalistes insistèrent pour prendre une série de photos des deux adversaires – et de l'arbitre ! - devant le tableau affichant le score, le privant un peu plus longtemps de son beau rival. Il ne s'insurgea pas quand les organisateurs du tournoi envisagèrent d'offrir un prix d'honneur aux deux tennismen. Il en oublia même ses soupçons de complot franco-américain contre le bon déroulement de son tournoi.

Alfred et Francis leur avaient offert un match historique, une montagne de records et un coup de pub éclatant. Arthur avait patienté trois jours. Il tiendrait bien quelques heures de plus.

Le regard du continental croisa à nouveau celui de l'Anglais et l'aîné sut que la récompense que prévoyaient les responsables de Wimbledon ne serait pas la seule qu'il recevrait ce jour-là... Inutile de préciser qu'il préférait de loin celle qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son amant - et toute la fatigue du monde n'aurait pu l'empêcher d'en profiter.

Si les voisins d'Arthur s'étaient fiés aux bruits qui s'échappèrent de sa chambre cette nuit-là, ils auraient sans doute pu croire qu'il rejouait l'interminable match de ces trois derniers jours. Ces mêmes voisins connaissaient cependant assez bien Arthur et son rival préféré pour deviner que cette fois-ci, les raquettes - et les shorts moulants - étaient restés au vestiaire.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce n'était pas trop pathétique ^^'' Arthur est trop pervers pour être IC -_-''

Enfin bref, si vous avez le moindre commentaire, n'hésitez pas !

Ps : si le samedi 3 juillet 2010, vous avez croisé à la Japan Expo de Paris une Hongrie avec un sac bleu et une poele en aluminium accompagnée d'une Biélorussie... bah c'était moi xD

pps : oh, et au passage : bon anniversaire Francis !


End file.
